The FAYZ Chronicles: Blind
by bluelegend99
Summary: The FAYZ wall has just come up, and outsiders Leon, Max and Jason are stuck inside it. Will they survive in the darkened streets of Perdido Beach, or behind the ruthless doors of Coates Academy? First in the FAYZ Chronicles Series.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

CHAPTER ONE

LOST

Leon had to admit it now. They'd got lost. They'd been driving in Jason's dad's car for an hour, and just seemed to be going round and round in circles. Round and round in circles in the same town, Perdido Beach.

Round and round, until…

Jason's dad.

There.

Gone.

Gone?

The car had stopped, groaned, and then stayed completely still. Leon stared in amazement at the driver's seat.

"What the…?" Max gasped in astonishment.

There.

Gone.

"Dad!" Jason cried, his face a look of shock and horror.

"What just happened?" Leon exclaimed.

Nobody had an answer for that.


	2. Chapter 2: Perdido Beach

CHAPTER TWO

The three of them headed into town.

They were a strange lot, Leon thought. Himself, with his over-sized eyeballs and an 'I love grapes!' T-Shirt. Then there was Jason, with his big bushy ginger hair and freckly face, and Max, a tall, lanky teenager who already had a trimmed beard.

As they headed further into town, they came across more and more crashed cars.

All empty.

All isolated.

But in the distance, around the scattered cars, they could hear the cries. Of babies. Of small children.

"What is this place?" Max whispered.

They hurried up to the town hall, where already some of the local children had gathered. But no adults, for some reason. Leon jumped at the nearest one and grabbed his arm. The kid was Mexican and looked very frustrated.

"Excuse me, my mate's dad just… well, disappeared, and the car's crashed and-"

"Just like everyone else then," the kid muttered, and walked away.

"Everyone else?" Jason gulped.

"Oh Jesus," Max cried. "This is _so _bad!"

"Yes it is," Leon muttered.

As more and more kids started filing into the plaza, Leon sighed and looked up into the sky, hands running through his hair. He was the oldest. Therefore he had to be responsible.

"These kids aren't gonna be any help," Leon shrugged. "It looks like the same thing's happened to them to."

"So where do we go?" Jason asked.

"We… we call the police and then we get as far away as we can from Perdido Beach," Leon said.


	3. Chapter 3: Caine

CHAPTER THREE

CAINE

They didn't bother looking for a phone.

They didn't need one. They just needed to escape from the terror that was Perdido Beach.

They made their way back to the car, and found the engine still running. But they were all too scared, too shocked at the current situation to drive.

So after five minutes of arguing, Leon, like always, had to step up.

_Calm, _he told himself.

Max sat next to him praying, while Jason sat in the back sobbing for his dad. Leon slowly and steadily placed his foot on the accelerator and the car lurched forwards, shocking Leon slightly. But then he got used to the pace of 5mph and set off.

The sky above them was darkening when they passed a huge, mansion-like building off to their right. Leon was getting tired already and the other two were already saying they were hungry.

"Let's stop."

So they did. Leon stopped the engine and the three of them edged up towards the huge metal gates, which were wide open. They set off into a jog across the courtyard, passing parked cars that would probably never be used again.

But before they could even get near the steps, a tall, dark figure stepped through the brass doors. He had long dark hair that partly covered his evil eyes.

"Who are you? Perdido Beach kids?" he asked, his voice charming and polite.

"Um, no. We came here for some research with my dad for a school project," Jason replied. "We're outsiders. We were… driving. And then…"

"He disappeared, right?" the boy smirked.

"Yeah."

"Come in."

Leon, Jason and Max followed the charming boy up the stairs, and into the grand mansion. The corridor was posh and fancy, with a velvet staircase leading upstairs.

"What is this place?" Max gasped.

"This, my friend, um-"

"Max."

"This, my friend Max, is Coates Academy," the boy grinned. "And I am Caine Sorren."

"Maybe… maybe we should go," Jason stuttered. "We don't want to get in your way."

"Nonsense," Caine smiled, as they entered a massive dining hall. "You need help, we provide help."

About twenty kids were sat around a rectangular dining table, all chatting quietly amongst themselves. When Caine entered they fell silent.

"In the aftermath of the chaos," Caine said, "me and my closest allies formed the CA Council. We have been united together to save Coates Academy and restore order."

"Where are all the adults?" Jason asked.

"That is what we do not know," Caine sighed. "But I assure you, we will find out."

"Caine, who are these people?" a tall, beautiful teenage girl asked sweetly.

"These are some newcomers, not from Perdido Beach, not from here," Caine replied. "They will be joining us."

"Oh."

"Stay calm, Diana. They are very nice people."

Leon was ushered to a seat and sat down with Max on his right and Jason on his left, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.


	4. Chapter 4: Three Bar

CHAPTER FOUR

THREE BAR

And so they remained at Coates Academy for the next month or so. The three of them, Leon, Jason and Max. Caine allocated them some makeshift bedrooms upstairs, next door to a creepy nine-year-old kid called Bug. Every day, Caine, the girl that was rumoured to be his girlfriend - Diana - and the rest of the CA would meet in the dining hall to discuss 'important matters'.

One of these other kids was Caine's henchman. His name was Drake Merwin. He was a sick, twisted, psychopath. That was what was rumoured, anyway.

Then one day, Caine, Diana, Drake and the CA headed off down to Perdido Beach, the town that still gave Leon nightmares. Caine had said something about 'taking charge'.

Leon had already figured out that Caine was a strange, sick child. Maybe not as extreme as Merwin, but certainly more devious and sinister.

So on the twenty-seventh day they'd been staying at Coates Academy, Leon, who was wearing one of the Coates school shirts and trousers, gathered Jason and Max in their 'bedroom'.

"I don't think it's safe here. I think we should get away while we still can."

"And go where?" Jason spluttered. "You heard Caine; there's some sort of electric wall around us. We're stuck in this crappy little town."

"We should get away from Coates, I meant," Leon said. "Caine is dangerous. We don't want to get on the wrong side of him."

"I agree," Max nodded. "Let's go now."

But before they could move, the carpet in front of them shuffled slightly and a blurry figure sped towards the door.

"What the hell?"

Leon's hand cracked through the air, launching a powerful blow on the blurry figure's shoulder. There was a cry, followed by a thud, and then suddenly Bug materialised on to the carpet.

"Ah, you dick," Bug squealed.

"What just happened?" Jason spluttered.

"In case you hadn't noticed, genius, I have the powers of a chameleon," Bug snorted.

"Powers? You're kidding me, right?" Leon exclaimed.

"Nope. Half the kids in the FAYZ are mutants."

"FAYZ?"

"Fallout Alley Youth Zone. FAYZ. AKA, this dome we're trapped inside."

"So… kids have powers?" Jason asked, staring at his hands in awe.

"Yes."

"So you were spying on us?" Leon snarled, rounding up to Bug. "You were going to report back to Caine?"

"Yes," Bug grinned. "I was actually, two bar."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"The girl, Diana. She held your hand on the first day, right?" Bug smiled. "She was testing you for powers. One bar, not very powerful. Two, fairly powerful. Three, powerful. Four, like Caine, you've got a real gift."

"So… what's my power?" Leon asked in amazement.

"Forget your power, it's 'im you wanna look out for," Bug said, pointing at Max. "I hear he's a three. And Caine doesn't like competition."

"Wow," Max gasped.

Now that the shock had almost settled in, Leon decided to take charge. He grabbed Bug's arm and shoved him on to the old mattress he'd been sleeping on. "Jason, Max, look for some rope."

But before they could move, Bug lurched forwards, throwing a punch at Max. Max raised his arms in defence, and suddenly Bug, who hadn't even been touched, went sprawling across the carpet.

Leon, Jason and Max stood silent. A minute later Bug groaned and lifted his head.

"What happened?" he muttered.

Leon's eyes widened. "Do you remember anything?"

Bug shook his head, and slowly got to his feet. "I remember coming here, then… nothing. It's a blur."

Bug, still dazed, exited the room. Then Max burst out laughing. "Oh my God!" he chuckled. "I just wiped someone's memory!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Twisted One

CHAPTER FIVE

THE TWISTED ONE

The FAYZ. That was what they called it.

The dome. The electrical dome. Keeping them in here, trapping them in here…

Locking them in…

Like prisoners.

But why?

Why them?

_Why me_?

Leon jolted up, his head swimming. He lay on the crusty dry grass, with nothing but the thin material of the blanket to keep him from the cold. Jason and Max were beside him. They were in some trees just off to the side of the highway, sleeping around a pathetic fire.

Rustling.

"Guys…" Leon muttered.

It lunged at him. A yellow, growling coyote. Leon swung quickly, his elbow catching the coyote in the jaw and hurling it backwards. But before Leon could recover from the impact, the coyote had lunged at him again.

Its claws dug into Leon's face and he fell back, the blood already sloshing over his face.

"Human die," the coyote hissed.

_No way_.

The coyote had just… _spoke._

"Human die," it repeated.

"NO!" Leon roared.

He pushed out with his hand, meaning to catch the coyote in the face. But instead a fierce shockwave of blue rippled outwards from his fingertips, tossing the coyote about fifty metres to the air before gravity caught up with him and dropped him to the ground.

"Whoa."

Jason and Max scrambled over, eyes wide with amazement.

"That shockwave thing… that was _awesome_," Jason gasped.

Leon could not help but hide the grin that was forming on his face. "That _was _pretty awesome."

"Should we get going?" Max asked. "I don't really think it's safe anymore out here."

The sky was dark and the three of them were tired, but walking was a better option than getting attacked by another coyote.

They set off down the highway, weaving inbetween wrecked cars. It would take them hours to reach Perdido Beach, but they had to keep going.

And they did.

By the time they'd caught a glimpse of the town plaza, Max had already collapsed in exhaustion and Jason was leaning against a wall, coughing. Leon bent over, spitting on to the grass before looking around him.

"I think everyone's-"

But before he could say 'in bed', there was the unmistakable _click, click _of a gun loading.

"Hands up."

A torch flashed into Leon's face.

Leon looked at the figure in front of him.

Drake Merwin.


End file.
